Angel Of Mercy
by Fearless Confidence
Summary: End of the fight in Eclipse. Jacob is brought back to La Push. Paul has a girl-friend, Lena, but he will be imprented with some else. Is he able to hurt Lena? But Lena is not the only one who's gonna to be hurt.
1. Chapter 1

'Lena, please come quickly. Everything has gone wrong. I love you.'

With shaking fingers she pressed on the denial button on her phone, which went off with a sad sound.

_Everything has gone wrong.  
_

She hadn't seen Paul today. Yesterday he had left early. Earlier than normal. He had kissed her lightly on her lips before he had left her on her doorstep. She could still hear the door of his car closing behind her.

Lena searched for her car keys in her bag. 'Mum, I'm going to Paul!' she yelled through the hall before she put her jacket on and slammed the front door behind her.

On her way to La Push she pushed the gas pedal deeper than allowed. She threw her big brown curls over her shoulders. What the heck had happened?

Is was as if something terrible had happened, and Paul had knew it was going to happen. His nervous behavior that had started a couple of days ago. The way he had kissed her yesterday.

She changed to forth gear and ignored the grumble of the engine.

Her cell on the passenger's seat began to vibrate. A sms from Dany. With one hand on the wheel she checked her cell.

_I am with Jacob. Paul is here too. Kiss, D_

Lena frowned her eyebrows.

_I am on my way. What is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - "How dare he?"**

She recognized everyone standing on the porch by Jacob. The tall one was Sam. His black hair was cropped. Next to him stood Jared, Embry and Quil. Jared was a good friend of Paul. She remembered she dated him in kindergarten.

'Jared, what is going on?' she asked him panickly while she jumped out of her car. 'Where is Paul? Where is Dany? What is going on?'

Jared took her wrists, a try to calm her down. 'Relax, Lena. Paul is fine. He's with Jacob.'

'What is wrong? Leah, please don't treat me like a child.' Lena nearly cried while she whirled around to face Leah.

'Jacob has broken his ribs. It's pretty serious. The doctor has just left. Dany and Paul are with him.' Leah hugged Lena carefully.

Lena did a step back and looked at Leah. Leah was a real beauty, like an exotic princess. Dark hair and big brown eyes. She was tall, and slender with a copper skin.

'Leah? Where is your hair?' asked Lena with shock. Leah's hair came to her shoulders. Normally it came to the middle of her back. But all of her beautifully hair, her long, thick dark hair, all of it was gone.

'I cut it off,' she said sharply, and then relaxed a little bit.

The door opened and Paul came out. Lena rushed towards him.

'Paul? What is going on?' she asked him, what felt like the hundredth time that day. Paul looked at her en he shook his head.

'I'm so sorry, Lena. But I can't see you anymore. Please leave and never come back.'

She looked up at him - Paul was two heads taller than her - , not fully understanding the meaning of them. 'What?' she whispered. Paul winced when he heard her voice. 'Are… are you breaking up with me?' Lena's hands were shaking and her voice trembled.

Paul looked away. 'Yeah. I guess I am.'

Lena stood there. She didn't realize that everyone has left. Only she and Paul where standing on Billy's porch.

'Why?' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why?' she repeated her question.

He looked at her. His brown eyes were full of sadness. 'I'm so sorry, Helena.' It was the first time he called her with her full name, and it sounded strange, coming from his mouth. 'But it is better that way.'

He passed her by and he didn't look back.

Lena still stood on the porch till Dany appeared. 'Lena? What are you doing there?' she asked, with her face full of concern. Dany had red hair - she dyes it - which came to her shoulders. Her wide ice-blue eyes looked at Lena with curiousity.

'What are you doing there, Lena? You're all wet.'

'I don't know,' she answered. She blinked and took a deep breath. 'How is Jacob doing? Leah said something about broking ribs?'

'The doctor said it will heal. He is fine. He sleeps now. Where is Paul?'

'He has left.' Lena took another deep breath. 'He broke up with me.' After she said the words, the tears came. She didn't rub them away. 'He just broke up with me. I don't know what I've done wrong. He just called me an hour ago and he said on my voicemail that he loved me! And now…,' Lena stuttered.

Dany threw her arms around her. 'I know. He's a jerk. I'll take you home. You need some dry clothes.'

Back home, with some hot tea in her hands and changed into some other clothes, Dany looked at her with a look that Lena knew very well. The look don't-you-dare-to-mess-with-me-young-lady.

'I've knew that Paul Moreno was an ass, but that he would do that to my best friend!' she yelled. 'Who do he think he is? Mister Universe? It is not because he is freaking handsome that he can hurt my best friend that way! Ow, that boy is happy that I don't see him on this very moment! I will kick his ass so that he can't sit on a chair for five years! How dare he!'

'Dany,' Lena pleaded. 'Please…'

'What? I'm just saying the truth. He is an asshole. He just dumped you because he was sick and tired to cheat on you with other girls.'

'Paul didn't cheat on me!' Furiously Lena stood up. 'I loved him, Dany! I really love him! He isn't a jerk or an asshole or whatever!' she yelled.

Dany looked - for the first time in her whole life - ashamed. 'I'm sorry, Lena. I shouldn't have reacted that way. But I'm so pissed at Jacob. And at Bella. She has hurt him again. Ow, I love to kick her ass too!'

Dany had since the primary school an huge crush for Jacob Black. But he didn't see her the way Dany would like that he would see her. He only had an eye for Bella Swan - the daughter of the chief.

'I mean, she isn't even pretty! And she has a boyfriend! Edward freaking Cullen! Serious, can't she just stay with him and leave Jacob alone? No, she is only satisfied when she has seduced the whole town! Evil slut!' She slammed her fist on the table in front of her. Dany had always have a little temper in her.

Lena rubbed her eyes. 'I know she 's a bitch. But I don't care. Thanks for the tea, Dany.' She stood up and put the cup on the table, in front of Dany.

'Wait, are you going yet?'

Lena nodded. 'I want to be alone, if you don't mind.'

'Okay, I understand. If there is anything, please feel free to stalk me!'

'I know. See you tomorrow.'

Dany 's eyes followed her until she was in her car. She started and rode away, fighting against the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - "Make a decision"**

'Lena?' The voice of her mother came from the kitchen.

Ow God, let this be a nightmare. Let me wake up, please. I will do anything for you, Lena begged when she walked so slowly to the kitchen. Carefully she rubbed her eyes, so at least Mum wouldn't notice her red eyes. She wouldn't want questions about her and Paul, about their Break-up she didn't choose.

Her mother sat at the table with two cups of hot chocolate in front of her.

'Hi, sweetie. Can I talk to for a moment?'

'Sure.' Lena plumped down on an empty chair. The hot chocolate felt like some sort of comfort.

'Your dad and I had a long conversation about you.' O Jee, there you got it. Misfortunes never come singly. The Lecture. Lena knew that she just had to pretend to listen for the next few hours about finally making a choice. Sigh.

'You have to make a decision, sweetie. You have so many registrations, but you didn't make your choice yet. I know, it is very hard to choice between all these different universities and states. I wouldn't mind if you want to go to New Jersey, if you like Princeton, but it is so far away…'

While her mother drifted away to the world of deans and colleges, Lena was thinking about Paul. She felt the tears coming up.

'Mum, I really appreciate your support, but if you don't mind, I just want to be alone a while.' Quickly she stood up and rushed out of the door, before it became really awkward.

Why had he done that to her? The tears rolled down her cheek while she yanked herself on the bed. Why? Why had he dumped her like trash? She hid her face in her pillow. Normally she was the one who dumped them.

And normally, she wouldn't have a relationship in the first place. Dating for a few times, and searching for something new. That was her. Before she had met Paul Moreno that day in La Push.

But there was something about that Paul Moreno that had captivated her. He was different that all the other boys she dated. He was smart, funny, and handsome. Her attention hadn't disappeared after three dates, but had grown with every word he said. And for the first time in her life, she had been in love.

She recalled their first kiss. It was the perfect setting. Sunset, La Push Beach empty, the waves peaceful. He had hold her hand in his warm, big hand. She was still amazed how easily their fingers had fit perfect. Her blank skin against in copper skin. The wind was chilly that evening. As soon as he had noticed she felt cold, he had wrapped her in his arms. Their faces were so close together, that she had hold her breath. The next moment, she had felt his lips upon hers. It was unforgettable.

Angry she threw her pillow away. He was an ass. He had dumped her. Her, Lena Carson! He didn't deserve her tears! And she was thinking about their first kiss? She should think about the different ways to roaster his balls! And Dany was so right, Paul was flirt – and then? She wasn't the jealous type; she knew boys simply looked at other girls. You couldn't change much about that. But Paul would never cheat on her, she was sure about that.

What? She was sure about that? But she knew - apart from how much she would love to make sushi out of his balls - that he would never do that to her. So why had he dumped her?

She had to think this very carefully. Everything had been perfect between them. Paul was hot-tempered, but she didn't care. It was who he was, and he was never angry towards her. Always caring, making jokes with her. Okay, they had have fights. But that was normal, right? She loved to discuss, to have an huge fight and than to make up together.

But the last couple of days he was very much absent. When she called him, she would get voicemail. It was as if he was nervous for a really important exam - which was ridiculous. Paul was never nervous.

She grabbed her cell and searched for his message.

'Lena, please come quickly. Everything has gone wrong. I love you.' His voice sounded so... confused. As if he didn't know what to do anymore.

What has gone wrong? Jacob broke his ribs. What had happened? Had they had a fight? She remembered that yesterday he had asked her to stay inside. "_Please stay in the house," _he had pleaded. _"You have to be safe." _It had sounded melodramatic in her ears, but she had assured him she will be allright. It had been the only way to calm him down a bit. _  
_

And Dany had said something about Bella. Lena knew that Paul didn't like Bella. Actually, nobody in La Push seemed to like Bella Swan – apart from Jacob. She frowned her forehead. So what had she done there?

A sms made her look up. It was Dany. _Are you still going to Prom?_

Prom. She had totally forgot that it was Promnight today! So much had happened - some much she didn't understand. She looked at the dress she would wear tonight at the prom. It was a short mint green dress with deep scoop back, a draped bodice, a square neck and ruching around skirt. Dany had said that the dress was made for her. _"You will look like a Greek goddess in that dress. Like Helen of Troy, before she had burn the city down."_ She had felt like a long forgotten goddess in that dress, too. When she had bought the dress, she had constantly dreamt about her perfect prom, with the perfect dress, the perfect friends (okay, her only friend in school was Dany, but it was the perfect friend) and the perfect date.

And she will go. She was going to break hearts tonight. Let him see what he had thrown away, if he was there. She didn't need a date to feel herself sexy. She swept her tears away and stood up.


End file.
